


[podfic] Your 21st-Century Boy

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth), reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Isn't Having Any of Your Gendered Marketing Bullshit, Gender Roles, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, the Fabulous Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Clint had peered at him out of one eye and said, "You know pink's a girl's color."</i>
</p><p>  <i>"Not in my day, bub," Bucky said, sliding the tube of the grenade launcher up, chambering the shell, and racking it back down as he stared coolly at Clint. "You know who started that pink is feminine shit? Hitler."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Your 21st-Century Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your 21st-Century Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994117) by [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys). 



  


**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
****  
**Warnings:**  Gender Roles, Bucky Barnes Isn't Having Any of Your Gendered Marketing Bullshit, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, the Fabulous Soldier, Kissing  
****  
**Length:**  00:13:57

**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_Your%2021st-Century%20Boy_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

 


End file.
